


Prue and Tommy Bond

by LoveGems1



Series: Piper Finds Tommy [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Power Rangers
Genre: Piper and Wes Collins are dating, Prue and Tommy bonding, Prue doesn't like Kim, The Charmed Ones know the Power Rangers, Tommy likes to snuggle to anyone that wants to snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Prue and Tommy bonding time. Andy likes Prue being happy
Relationships: Andy Trudeau & Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott/Tommy Oliver, Piper Halliwell/Wesley "Wes" Collins, Prue Halliwell & Tommy Oliver, Prue Halliwell/Andy Trudeau
Series: Piper Finds Tommy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994407
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Prue and Tommy Bond

Prue looks at her youngest sibling and smiles. The youngest is practicing martial arts with Wyatt and Chris. The man is the tallest out of the sisters but the shortest out of the men. However, that makes Prue laugh, as Jason spoils her little brother. She can see the love and is happy for them. 

When Prue first saw Tommy, she was concerned about him. The man was too skinny for her liking and was very shy around her. Tommy tried hard to get over his nervousness to be around her because Tommy told her that she scares him. She was hurt, but he explained that it's her no-nonsense attitude that he's scared of. 

Prue takes him into her arms, and the two would stay until Andy and Jason come to grab them. Piper saw the two cuddling and smiles. The second oldest knows that Prue and Tommy needed to bond more for Prue to understand where Piper came from. Prue sees her sister and smiles, as she can understand why Piper would take control when Tommy was around. 

It was a family gathering when the eldest and youngest cuddled. Andy and Jason went to see how their partners were and saw the pair. Jason smiles, knowing that Tommy needed to get his feeling out for Prue first. Tommy had a panic attack, and Prue was there for him. Chris and Wyatt orbed to their dad and aunt. The little ones would call Tommy and Jason dad.

Prue thinks it's fun to hear and beams. The woman can see Tommy and Jason being really soft dads to the boys. Wyatt and Chris are happy that their uncles are their dad. Leo tried to be there, but the Elders were tired of the inconsistency of Leo. They made him choose either Piper and her family or them. Leo decided the Elders, and Piper slapped Leo. 

Tommy got Piper to go on a date with a guy he knows, and are going strong. Prue sees Piper happy with Wes and grins. Tommy introduces the sisters to the Power Rangers, and the Rangers are delighted that not only does Tommy have sisters to be there, but are witches. Prue is friends with Taylor from Wild Force, and Jason jokes about the two women ruling. 

Eric and Andy glare at Jason, while Tommy laughs at this. Prue and Taylor grin like a Cheshire cat at their husbands while making plans to go out. Alyssa and Piper click when they first met. Tommy curls into Jason when he sees his family interacting. 

Prue gets to see a different side of Tommy whenever he's a Power Ranger, and she doesn't like it. People rely on him too much for her liking. She met Kimberly and is not impressed with her. Maybe at a different time, but she doesn't like what she's seen. Prue sees the love Kim has for Tommy and how Jason would stay in between the two. Prue feels herself getting grabbed and is about to fight back, but welcomes a face nuzzling her.

Tommy nuzzles the people that he loves. It lets them know that Tommy holds onto them. Jason says that he's either a puppy or a big cat, wanting love. Prue laughs as she sees her little brother playing with her young nephews. The cousins all play with Tommy and Jason, as the two men love spoiling their family with love and attention. 

Prue gets to know some of Tommy's past, but not all of it. Andy sees the two men and smiles as Tommy makes Prue relax and smile. The cop makes sure that Tommy and Jason are protected and will take care of any crime committed against them. The couple will make sure that the two men are shielded and welcomed to their family.


End file.
